


Tiempo

by Bea58



Series: Fictober2018 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Auto desprecio, Después del accidente, Fictober, Other, Soledad, estaciones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea58/pseuds/Bea58
Summary: La primavera, que siempre habla de comienzos esplendorosos, pasa burlándose de su miseria.O como Carl trata sobrevive después de su accidente.Poco mas largo que un Drabble.Día dos: Estaciones.





	Tiempo

La primavera trajo consigo dolor y tragedia, Carl Manfred recordaría esa estación con sufrimiento; perder la movilidad de sus piernas no es cualquier cosa. El recordatorio de lo verdaderamente solo que estaba, y de lo poco que en verdad tenia, sin embargo, había llegado por su cuenta. 

Roto y profundamente devastado, encuentra el alivio, cómo no, en su arte; pero las cosas ya no son tan fáciles, incluso eso ha perdido. La primavera, que siempre habla de comienzos esplendorosos, pasa burlándose de su miseria. 

El verano acarrea furia, desprecio y odio por el mundo, por su vida. ¿Qué más queda? Solo es un pobre licitado rodeado de lujos.

Su hijo, aún muy joven para entender el mundo, trata de ayudarlo y pasar tiempo con él, pero Carl está cansado de la lastima. Incluso su único amigo, Elijah, parlotea sin cesar sobre un androide que puede ayudarlo, Carl termina corriéndolo cada vez que el tema llega a sus labios, el no necesita ninguna jodida máquina.  
Carl solo quiere que todo acabe. 

Otoño, siempre tan melancólico, no es más que una burla a sus pies; las calles llenas de arte, el cielo lleno de color. El artista en él muere de frustración, su espíritu se marchita con las hojas que caen. 

Kamski aparece un día, sonrisa confiada debajo de ojos cansados, le presenta su último invento, otro androide. 

—Prototipo. —Corrige Elijah, arrogancia en su voz. —Modelo: RK200, único en su clase. —Kamski se mueve alrededor del androide, casi como si estuviera en plena conferencia, mostrándolo cual experto. —Todo él es una obra de arte. 

Y vaya que lo es, solo su aspecto físico es embriagador: Alto, moreno y sumamente bello, casi parece una persona real. Sin embargo, como Elijah no se cansa de repetir, lo importante es lo de adentro, aunque Carl finge escuchar y entender todas las explicaciones complejas, al final solo una idea llega a su mente.

—¿Diseñaste un cuidador… exclusivo? —La resignación y frustración en la cara de su amigo son suficiente para arrancarle la primera risa en meses. Kamski suspira, pero hay una chispa de satisfacción en su mirada. 

Después de horas de debatirlo, Carl no puede decirle que no, así que ve a Elijah marcharse, Markus –Cómo Kamski decidió nombrarlo- a su lado. Esperando órdenes. 

—Bueno, parece que estamos juntos en esto. —Sin proponérselo, golpea suavemente el brazo metálico, casi un gesto de camarería. Ojos verdes que parecen genuinamente sorprendidos lo miran, Carl reprime un escalofrió.

El invierno que le siguió al primer “Cumpleaños” de Markus, fue inusualmente cálido, a pesar de las nevadas, la mansión Manfred brillaba con esperanza, era pequeña y luchaba día a día con no extinguirse, pero ahí estaba. 

Tal vez fue Markus, el androide más intuitivo que jamás se creó, que lograba acercarse al hombre incluso en sus momentos más oscuros; o Elijah que a pesar de los drásticos cambios de humor siempre estaba al pendiente de Carl, incluso su hijo, que siempre miraba con cautela para no desatar ninguna mala reacción de su padre. 

Es probable que no vuelva a ser el mismo, pero tal vez con la compañía correcta, puede ser feliz.


End file.
